1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatment of tissue, particularly in the sphincters, esophagus, sinuses and other internal body orifices and structures. Such treatment can be performed using ablation, coating, expansion, plumping, shaping, shrinking, or related techniques.
2. Related Art
Human beings are subject to a number of disorders in the sphincters, sinuses, esophagus and other internal orifices. Disorders in the rectum and colon include hemorrhoids (external and internal), fecal incontinence, prolapsed rectal muscles, rectal muscle spasms, anal fissures, polyps, diverticulosus, diverticulitus, and pilonital cysts. Other internal disorders in nearby regions of the male body include prostate cancer, blockage of the urethra and incontinence. Other internal disorders in nearby regions of the female body include incontinence, vaginal bleeding, vaginal cysts, vaginal fibroids, prolapsed uterus, and related tumors or cancerous tissue. Disorders of the pharynx include tumors and polyps in the hypopharynx, oropharynx and nasopharynx. Disorders in adjacent structures include Barrett's esophagus, laryngeal tumors and laryngeal polyps.
Known methods for the treatment of these disorders include surgery, pharmaceutical remedies, chemotherapeutic regimens, radiation, photodynamic therapy and lifestyle modification. These methods only occasionally achieve the goal of successful treatment of disorders in orifices, sphincters, esophagus and sinuses. Moreover, these methods suffer from several drawbacks.
Drawbacks to surgical treatment include its highly invasive nature, associated risks, possible iatrogenic effects, and high cost. Drawbacks to pharmaceutical and chemotherapeutic treatments include their relative ineffectiveness (particularly in the oral cavity and adjacent respiratory structures) and associated side effects. Moreover, these approaches are contraindicated for many patients. Drawbacks to lifestyle modification include relatively poor patient compliance and relative ineffectiveness. Drawbacks to photodynamic therapy include its frequent unavailability and limited applicability. Drawbacks to radiation include side effects such as exhaustion, radiation burns, chronic dry mouth and permanent distortion of the taste buds. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide techniques for treatment of these disorders that are not subject to these known drawbacks.
The use of radio frequency (RF) to ablate tissue in the body (such as heart muscle) is known in the art of cardiac treatment. However, known systems using RF energy are sill subject to several drawbacks. One known problem is that it can be difficult to block the flow of bodily fluids and gases into an area of the body where tissue ablation is taking place. Bodily fluids can dissipate and detrimentally absorb the energy to be applied to the tissue to be ablated. Dissipation of bodily fluids detracts from the goal of successful tissue ablation and etching.
A second known problem in the art involves directing and positioning the electrodes in the body cavity or orifice. Difficulties in accurately positioning the electrodes in the target orifice detract from treatment. Frequently, unhealthy tissue can remain unablated while healthy tissue is removed. Difficulties in directing and positioning the electrodes are particularly problematic because one of the goals of treatment is to minimize collateral damage to healthy tissue and to completely ablate diseased tissue.
A third known problem in the art involves difficulty in the simultaneous use of complimentary technology. Known systems do not provide for optimal, simultaneous use of auxiliary tools for visualization, feedback technology and drug administration.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide improved techniques for treatment of disorders in the esophagus, sphincters, sinuses and other internal body orifices. For example, it would be advantageous to provide devices bearing different arrays of curvilinear electrodes that can be retracted or extended into the target tissue that can also support apparatus for drug administration and tissue visualization. Such devices would allow medical personnel to (1) visualize the tissue to be ablated or etched, (2) seal off the area from fluids and gases that would disturb the area to be ablated (3) ablate all diseased tissue while sparing healthy tissue and (4) provide for the localized administration of drugs to numb the area and treat the disorder. These advantages are achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which medical personnel use a catheter bearing multiple controls for visualization and drug administration, balloon-like air sacs for sealing the area and multiple arrays of curvilinear electrodes that can be extended and retracted as needed.